


Five-Star Reception (Sans/Reader)

by ComicalFont



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chinese Food, Comedy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Massage, Massage Stick, Oral Sex, Other, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - Neutral Pacifist Ending, Puns during sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, SO MUCH FLUFF, Skeleton Puns, Smooching, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicalFont/pseuds/ComicalFont
Summary: Sans, your loving bonefriend, just did a comedy set to open for Mettaton in a big theater in New Home. Everyone's so happy for him! In fact, Papyrus is so proud that he isn't letting his brother come back to the house for the night, so he can set up the party of a lifetime for when he arrives. To make up for that, though, he's secured a big suite at the top of the MTT Hotel for Sans to enjoy with you until then. With the privacy of your own space to share together, and all the bells and whistles that come with a room at MTT's place, it's sure to be a bone-afide good time... both before and after the extra bone pops in for a visit.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Five-Star Reception (Sans/Reader)

**Five-Star Reception (Sans/Reader)**

“ah, nothing’s better after a hard day’s work than going down a huge elevator.”

“Only to go up another elevator in a couple minutes.”

“exactly. what else is gonna **elevate** your night?” You share jokes of the same caliber with Sans, your loving bonefriend, as you travel down the elevator of the CORE, the structure that gives the Underground all of its power. As you said, you’re taking this elevator to get to another one, because you’ve got a night with your favorite comedian skeleton at the MTT Hotel ahead!

Your reasons for staying there tonight are fairly… elaborate, to say the least. Mettaton, the robot sensation that the entire Underground raves for, had a bit show at one of New Home’s larger theaters tonight. To everyone’s surprise, though, he wanted to have an opening act for this one, to “DAZZLE EVERYONE BEFORE MY OWN DAZZLING”, as he put it.

It wasn’t like Mettaton to ask for someone else to perform at the same show as him, so it’d have to be someone he really, really trusts to do a fantastic job. To your delight, that someone happened to be Sans! He’s done plenty of his comedy shows at the restaurant in his hotel, and having been around there to see some of them, Mettaton knew he’d be able to get a crowd full of laughter and energy.

“I can’t stress enough how proud I am of you, hun. Not any skeleton gets to walk up in front of, what was it, a thousand, one and a half thousand, and put on a performance like that!”

“heh, i’d imagine so, since there’s only two skeletons in the whole underground. we’re a pretty skelowton population.”

“Pffff, still! You did so good! You should’ve heard how hard everyone was laughing backstage. It sure _amped_ everyone up, from all the wheezing we did.”

“awwww, glad ya think i did everything stage **right**.” A pun like that deserves a squeeze and a smooch on the top of his skull, so that’s what you give, in the privacy of elevator number one.

That brings your mind back to why you’re going this way, rather than just shortcutting your way home. To celebrate such a big night, Papyrus, Sans’ loving younger brother, is preparing a big celebration at the house you share with them tomorrow! It’s so big, that… Sans isn’t actually allowed to stay at the house for the night. Papyrus wants it all to be full of big surprises, so to keep it that way, he told Sans to not come back until morning, or early afternoon, depending on how long he ends up sleeping.

He’s not leaving him to fend for himself or anything, though. To make up for it, he’s bought a suite on the top floor of the MTT Hotel for the two of you tonight! Of course, Mettaton wasn’t willing to give Sans a free room for the night, but when you’re the new captain of the Royal Guard, as well as a personal trainer on the side, you’re able to treat your older brother to things like that.

With you being Sans’ special someone in body and soul, spending all the time being together and laughing that you can, it was no surprise that Papyrus wanted you to come along with him. He shouldn’t have to be alone after his big night, and given that you now spend every night snoozing away in each other’s arms, that was an easy thing to say yes to. Neither of you have stayed there before, so it should be an all around punderful experience.

It’s a pretty long ride down, but eventually, you reach the base of the elevator. When the doors pop open, you exit hand in hand, wanting to stay as close as you can to your superstar, before going through the hotel doors on the other side. The lobby has the same ambience and chatter that you’re used to hearing and seeing from it, but part of you wonders if anyone here went to the show, and will recognize your bonefriend. If anyone was there, though, they’re too wrapped up in whatever else they’re doing, because the two of you are able to stand around without drawing any attention.

“hmmm. guess i didn’t give any of them a **leg up** today.” Sans points at a leg on one of the many, many statues of Mettaton in the lobby.

“Awwwww, don’t say that, I’m sure you gave them **a hand**.” You point towards a hand on the same statue, and for at least a minute, you rally off puns together about different parts of Statue Mettaton’s body. Gosh, you love your bonefriend so much.

“i’ll go take care-a checking in. don’t **check** out too much, i don’t wanna have to **lobby** to find you.” Sans meanders over to the reception desk, where a monster with a head that… looks like a human hand talks to him. It gives you a chance to watch his lovely chatter from a distance, as something as simple as confirming he’s there for his reservation turns into a chance for laughter. Watching something that simple go down is enough to get your cheeks warmed up, and when he returns with the card key to the room, he can’t help but reach up to give one of those blushed up cheeks a tug, before you make your way to the room together.

Approaching the elevator, you press the big, gold ‘Up’ button, and with the Mettaton Brand Efficiency™ that all of the guests here are expected to expect (his words, not yours), the door swings open right away. Once you and Sans are inside, you turn around to see the big set of floor buttons, which is… way more detailed than you’d have thought it could be. There’s buttons to go to different floors in different orders, heat and air conditioning options, and…

“Power Shower?” You slowly look to your side at Sans, who’s doing the same to you. Silently, you agree to not try out whatever ‘Power Shower’ could be. The rest of the buttons are fairly tempting, but playing with them when you don’t need to sounds like an easy reason Mettaton could give for giving you and Sans the boot, so you simply press the gold ‘42’ button to go to the top floor. The doors quickly shut, and the elevator goes up, leaving you with just Sans, and the incredibly bright golden walls.

It’s been too long since your bonefriend got his last bit of affection, so you surprise him with a hug around his back. He jolts a bit from the sudden feeling, but as soon as it wears off, he takes his hands out of his hoodie pockets to rest them on your arms.

“awwww, ____, ya really elevated me with that.”

“Well, I’ve gotta keep _lifting_ your spirits, after a show like that.” His chuckle bounces off the tight walls, and the pleasant feeling that sound always gives makes you draw him in tighter.

“there’s probably a camera in here, watchin’ each little thing we do. think we’ll end up on his tv station?”

“Maybe! Seems like the kind of scandalous bottom line they’d have. ‘Amazing comedian skeleton given tight hug by human on hotel elevator, truly riding in style.’”

“heheh, exactly. leave it to you to have arms i can always agree to be captured by.” You keep giving him the best back hug snuggles you can, but with how quick the elevator’s booking it, it’s not long until you reach the top floor.

**FLOOR 42, DARLINGS!! ENJOY YOUR DELIGHTFUL SUITE, ALONG WITH THE BEST VIEWS THE UNDERGROUND CAN OFFER!! TIPS TO THE CORPORATION ARE EXPECTED.**

…Huh. Guess you can’t be too surprised that Mettaton would record a line for each floor of the elevator. The ones under probably pressure people into paying up for a suite instead.

“Welp, the speaker’s misleading. We should go ask for part of the bill to be refunded for Papyrus.”

“whyzzat?”

“It said the suite has the best views the underground can offer, and my suite comedian in my arms is already the best view there is.”

“awwwwww, shucks.” Walking down the hall with a hug like this would be pretty tricky, so you transition to a hand hold instead while leisurely walking down the hall, enjoying the original paintings that Mettaton somehow bought for the floor. The walls must be pretty thick for privacy, because the doors are fairly spread out, but soon enough, you find the door for room 4211 on your left. It’s your cue to hand the room card off to Sans.

“You can have the honors, hun. You’re the one that _swept_ everyone away.”

“heheh, well, if you insist. i can **read** you pretty well, i don’t think you’ve got some big urge to swipe it.” Sans swipes the room card, which makes the doorknob do a little *ding*, followed by an unlocking sound. He opens the door, and you follow behind, getting a good look at how big the suite is.

Papyrus probably didn’t have to splurge this much; there’s a full kitchen, a long dining table, three bedrooms, and just as many bathrooms. The two of you really appreciate that he wanted to give the best experience you could get while away from the house, but it must’ve cost a pretty penny. Good thing his job as a personal trainer has been paying him as much as it has.

“Ooooooh, a balcony! Wanna go look over the city later, before we hit the hay?”

“hay, that sounds like a great idea. totally, it’d be fun getting to look down at new home like we’re birds.”

“Yeah! We peli-can think of it that way.”

Your glance at the kitchen, though, reminds you of how you don’t think you’ve eaten in at least a few hours. Mettaton wasn’t about to exactly offer catering to guests backstage, and you’re not sure if Sans got anything, either.

“hey, i think your stomach has the right idea.” There’s your answer.

“Yeeeeah, I’m actually getting pretty hungry. Should we order some takeout? I doubt either of us really want a cheeseglamburger right now.”

“oh, that sound lovely right about now. chinese?”

“Chineasy choice to make.” Enough recipe books have floated down from the surface for monsterkind to try out Chinese food, and they were quick to realize how wonderful it is, while adding their own magic flair to it. Being the only human living in the Underground, you can give anyone you’re sharing it with a good idea of whether it meets your standards or not, too.

“I can take care of ordering it. The usual?”

“sounds good to me. imma go get acquainted with the mattress a bit while you do that.”

“Oh, go ahead, you had a busy day. I’ll let ya know as soon as this is done!” Giving Sans another smooch on the forehead, he makes his usual stroll over to the mattress, while you look up the closest Chinese place in New Home and dial the number. It must be a slow night there, because they pick up pretty quickly, and after just a minute of chatter, the order’s all settled. You thank the monster on the other end and hang up before returning to the mattress, where you find Sans pushing his hands into it to get a good idea of what he’ll be enjoying tonight for his sleep.

“Well, I got some good news, and some not so good news.”

“uh oh. the underground banned lo mein? that’d make even today pretty lo.”

“Oh dear, no, nothing that meinful.” You let Sans chuckle all he wants before going on.

“Good news is they’ve got exactly what we want, and that it’ll be done in minutes. Not as good news is it’s gonna take at least an hour to get here. They’ve got this really determined little bird that they hired for deliveries, and this is its first one, so it could be a hot minute.”

“eh, that’s fine. as far as i know, the hotel’s letting us laze around here all night.”

“You mean your brother probably spent enough to bypass the ‘Not Enough Action’ clause?” If you don’t get that part, the hotel has permission to ask you to leave if you aren’t doing enough that’s TV-worthy… even if, presumably, none of what goes on in the rooms is being recorded for Mettaton’s shows.

“oh, i’m sure he did. he’d fully expect us to laze around and snack on stuff together.”

“Welp, he sure was right. Ready to rest those legs of yours?”

“you bet, hun.” You’ve had your shoes on for a long while by now, and while Sans may be used to constantly donning his slippers, it’d be nice to kick back and enjoy some leg cuddles on the mattress. You each slip them off, but before you can hop on, you notice something hanging to the left of the bedframe.

“Hm?” Reaching for the odd device, you grab it and give it a better look.

“A shoulder massage stick! These things are wonderful!” Sans’ attention quickly shifts back your way.

“woah, that’s nice of them. despite all the corners this hotel cuts, that part doesn’t rub us the wrong way.”

“Pffff, heck no, it doesn’t. Guess we’ve gotta play with it now.”

“you bet we do. we took such a long hike to get here. you shouldn’t have to shoulder any more responsibility.” Chuckling together again, you flick the switch to turn it on. There’s three different intensity levels, so naturally, you crank it to the highest one.

“can i do ya first?”

“You sure, Sans? I’d totally go over the superstar’s super shoulders first, if you want.”

“nah, i gotcha. it’s a free lesson on how human muscles work, how could i not want that kind of **meaty** subject right away?”

“Ahahaha, well, if you insist, I’ll gladly be the lab dummy.” You hand the massager to Sans and turn around, leaving him with the power to go over your shoulders however he wants.

“here goes…” Placing it on the back of your left shoulder, Sans starts with some small circles. He’s never used one of these things before, but for you, he’ll give it his best.

“this good?”

“O-Oh, totally, you’re, heh, a natural.”

“oh, phew. this sure is a high **pressure** situation.” As he says that, Sans presses it in a little deeper, making bigger circles as he does so. Any lasting tension you’ve had in that shoulder quickly dissipates, and your arm starts to feel a bit like a pool noodle. You don’t say much else, but he can tell from the little mmmmmm sounds you’re making that he’s doing a good job.

“alrighty, gonna move along to the other shoulder now. this counts as studying.”

“Why’sssssssaaaaahhhhhhthat?”

“now i know what muscles to go for for the cuddle exam. we’re gonna get perfect scores.”

“Ooooh, I’m ssssure we willlllll.” With one final swoop on the left shoulder, he brings it to the center of your back, making inconsistent lines around it before taking the action over to the other shoulder. Knowing how well his circles on your left shoulder went, Sans recreates the same ones on the right, starting small before getting more and more intensive. It goes on for a good couple minutes, and you revel in every moment of it.

“Oooooooookay, I think they’re a-all good now. You can take your turn.”

“alrighty, hun.” Flicking it off, Sans pulls the stick away, leaving your back feeling more relaxed than it has in… months? Years? If the hotel has any kind of review sheet they hand out to departing guests, you’ll be sure to note that thing.

“ya like it?”

“Oh, totally. We should see if we can buy one like that for home.”

“woah. usually you aren’t as quick to wanna spend dough. guess it really makes you feel like dough, if you’d go buy one already.”

“Heheh, it sure did. I think you’ll like it the same, if your bones like this kind of thing, too.”

“they probably will. it’s coming from you, anyway. that’s always a nice perk.”

“Awwwww! I’ll get it ready!” You flick it on and turn it up to the high intensity again, but Sans stops you before you can get started.

“wait, it’d probably feel better without this in the way.” He unzips his hoodie and tosses it on top of a dresser. All he’s got covering his shoulders and ribs now is his simple white tee, giving you a nice look at the outline of his shoulder bones. Growing up, you hadn’t thought skeleton bones of all things would getting you feeling all warm, but with how deep your connection is, the sight of his frame is enough to get your soul moving around a bit.

“____? ya still there? hope the hotel people didn’t come take you, i’d have a bone to pick with them?”

“Hrm? Oh, erm, sorry, I just… eheh, I know it’s what we do every night, but seeing you with just your shirt on is always a treat.”

“awwwwww, you. well, i’ll be like this the rest of the night, so look all ya wan-”

Surprise! You set the stick on his shoulder when he’s least expecting it. Since he’s facing away, you can’t see what his pupils are doing, but you’re sure they’ve gotten two notches smaller.

“ohwowohwowohwowohwow, that’s g-g-gooood…” You’d say something back, but having the massager on your bonefriend is giving the most amazing effect you could’ve never expected. The bones on his shoulder are making some kind of… xylophone noise? Not one someone would shelve out a thousand g for, but it’s got that kind of plinky sound. Sans seems just as surprised, because when you turn it off to take in what happened, he sets his hands on his knees from where his legs are folded, and turns his head around towards you.

It’s silence at first, then giggles, and soon enough, it’s nothing but wheezing laughter from your gut and ‘gut’, respectively.

“Ahahahahaha, you’re a xylophone! How is it that I’ve been openly in love with my lovely skeleton comedian for months, and I never knew he’s a part-time xylophone??”

“pfffff, it’s just as much news to me, hun. guess i coulda _tapped_ that on as another job a long time ago.”

“I… I’m just… whew, that’s… can I play you some more?”

“oh, totally. feels great, and we can discover together how many octaves i have.” You’d ask if he wants his shirt off for this, but too much intensity directly on his bones might be instrument abuse, so you hold off. Turning on the device again and easing it back onto Sans’ shoulder, you make the same gentle circle motion he was giving you. It feels too good for him to stay silent, but you can still hear more plinky noises over his voice.

“eheheheheheh, didn’t know how much those bones needed that. guess it mic’s up for holding a microphone as much as i do.”

“Pfffff, yes, the toughest thing anyone could do as part of their job.”

“yup, you’re rrrrrrrright about that, mmmmph.” Symphony overtures and puns aside, this seems to be helping Sans a lot, so you keep going over the shoulder, making your circle bigger each time. Alas, it doesn’t seem like there’s any pattern to the ‘notes’ that his bones play, because they aren’t the same when you return to the same point in the circle, but the unpredictability just adds to the fun.

“Ya know what we should do when we buy one of these things?”

“w-w-what?”

“I’ll do an audio recording of me playing your bones, and I can send it to Papyrus and tell him it’s some ambitious new symphony.”

“heheh, perfect. he’ll think his brother’s special someone is secretly some conductor.”

“well, for now, i can conduct some bone rattling for _my_ special someone.” You keep working over the shoulder, and once it more or less goes limp, you figure the rest of Sans’ back deserves more attention. Figuring it’ll work out if you take it the same way he did, you move it to the middle, gently going over his neck vertebrae and making him sound more and more on cloud nine. After a bit of that, you cross over to the other shoulder and do the same thing as the other one.

While you’re doing the motions, though, you look more at the back of Sans’ shirt, and an idea comes to mind.

“Hey, hun.”

“y-y-y-y-yeah?”

“What do ya think would happen if I played this over your ribs?” This feels so much like a music tool to you that ‘played’ comes naturally. You turn the massager off to hear your instrument better.

“heheh, only one way to find out. want my shirt off to make it easier?”

“Nah, as great as your ribcage is, I don’t wanna make you sore with this thing. That’d be a sore sign of a sad piece of music.” Sans takes a deep breath as you turn the device on again, doing his best to think good music note thoughts. You bring it down the ribcage, and…

Wow. This part of him actually _does_ have a consistent note order. The higher plinks are at the top, and the lower ones are at the bottom. You’d laugh, but you’re so in awe that nothing but gawking comes out, and if Sans is saying anything, you can’t hear it over the _Flight of the Butterflies_ rendition you’re trying to play. It’s wildly fun and satisfying, and you spend another minute or so at it before figuring Sans has probably gotten all the bones on the upper half of his body completely soothed by now.

“Gonna stop it, we’ll have more symphonies to play together later. I-If you want that, of course.”

“oh, totally. it feels great, and you get an instrument for a whole zero g. a wind-wind.”

Appreciating the music joke, you set the device back where you pulled it off, but when you turn back around, something about what you see quickly kicks your heart and soul up a notch.

Sans, your loving bonefriend, is sitting there on the mattress with a completely loose expression. It’s not that he isn’t loose most of the time, he loves taking things day by day like you, but it looks like that easing up is exactly what he needed. His smile doesn’t look tired, but rather that all the busyness from his day was just lifted in the most peaceful way possible.

And… it’s simply so heartwarming to know that that’s _your_ special someone. The love of your life is right here with you, sharing a fancy hotel room for the night while playing with a back massager and joking about elevators. He could be doing this stuff with anyone right now, but it’s _you._

“erm, ____? ya alright? i dunno if the massager got your energy mas-sagging.”

“O-Oh, yeah, I’m fine, Sans, it’s…”

You can’t look at that heartwarming sight any longer and not do or say… something. You go with the latter.

“…..Aaaaaaaa! I’m just so proud of you! _You’re_ the one that put on that show tonight! A good thousand or so monsters were all in the invisible palms of your hands!” Sans has to chuckle a bit, looking away with a bit of cyan crept up over his cheeks.

“awwwwww, it was nothing. i’m still just a skeleton babblin’ on through his jokes. just so happened to have a bunch of extra people there, and no burg.”

“Glamburgers don’t count?”

“not really. nothing about one’s actual burg.”

“Fair point. Anyway, still! Mettaton’s the biggest name here, and you know he, erm… cares a lot about his reputation, I guess you could say. He only would’ve chosen you to open his show if he _knew_ you’d do a fantastic job, and he did!” Sans looks back at you, with his nervous blushing picking up a bit more. He’s really liking what you’re saying, though, going by how he immediately sets a hand on your knee when you sit back down on the bed.

“And the whole audience had that adorable mug of yours to look at, too! The warmest smile in the whole Underground, as well as anywhere on the surface, giving that crowd the show of their lives. I’m so lucky that that warmth and smile are from the person I can call my bonefriend every day.”

“awwwwwwww, c’mon, ____, you’re too good. of course we’re together. you’re you, that sure makes it easy enough. you being front and center at all my shows gives me plenty o’ extra motivation, and i’m sure ya could tell i was lookin’ right at you for some of my jokes tonight.”

“You were! It’s an amazing feeling, knowing the best, most natural comedian ever looks at me for motivation…” You trail off, looking into the light glows of Sans’ eye sockets and not really knowing what to do or say next.

“whoop, ya blue screened. fortunately, i think i know how to fix that.” Sans scooches closer to you, spreading his arms out for a hug.

“c’mere, ____. i don’t want the wordsing to strain your think meats too much. you’re here with me, right now, and that’s already the best.”

Welp, Sans is sure getting his way. You immediately wrap your arms around his ribs, making sure to not put too much pressure on them, while still holding yourself tight to his shirt. For about a minute, neither of you do anything, aside from lazily stroking each other’s backs with your fingers.

“this is really nice.”

“It is. Aaaaaa, I just…. I love you so, so much, Sans. You’re the light of my life, and I’m so proud of how bright that light shined for everyone today.

“awwwwww! i love my poet, too. i might know how to work a good show, but your chatter’s music to my ears. i guess with that music and my lines, we’d make a pretty good creative arts collab.”

“Pffff, yes, we’d call it Flesh and Bones Entertainment.”

“no blood, though. none of it would be bloody awful.”

There he goes again. You can’t help but laugh more into Sans’ shoulder, and as he starts chucking more, you can feel the vibration of his bones. That feeling paired up with the sounds of his voice is enough to get your soul a bit stirred up, as you can feel it pressing its way closer to your chest to be closer to his.

Apparently, though, your soul’s been working out, because it’s enough to tip you over a bit. You start falling onto your side on the bed, and since Sans is this locked up with you, he starts doing the same. The energies of your soul can pick up that Sans’ is trying to get closer, too, as the two of you crash down onto the mattress, heads hitting the pillow. You’re now making a fairly awkward pretzel together, as you stay there on your sides.

“…eheh, that sure happened.”

“Well, that’s because of how gosh darn adorable your voice is. You know there’s no way my soul and I can resist that.”

“gee, ____, you’re really goin’ for all the compliments tonight. my bone-afide partner in crime here really knows how to serve-ical up the best feelings. you’ve never once been **stern** um to me.”

He’s got you pretty speechless. All those wonderful puns that, alas, couldn’t be farther from his brother’s preferences, and they were for you!! It’s so… he’s so…

It’s only now that you realize how much your cheeks are burning, and a look over Sans’ tells you that his are starting to do to the same. It sure isn’t the first time you’ve found yourselves in this spot, but the feeling never gets old.

“…heh, look at us. two dorks in love, on the top of a fancy hotel because we’re not allowed to stay at our own house for the night.”

“Pfffff, yup. Pretty weird, when it’s put that simply. I know what’ll hold us over from having our bed, though.” Reaching a hand behind Sans’ skull, you bring it in for a forehead rubs, which he gladly returns the favor for. You trade gentle little motions over each other, enjoying the cool feeling of his magic bone material shifting around you skin. Every once in a while, he makes a little _mmmmmmm_ sound from how good it feels, and each time it does, your push to make him feel as good as possible gets bigger.

Together, you get after that for a bit, before you both want to get a good look at each other again. Pulling back from the rubs, you bring yourselves back to eye socket contact, as you get an even better look at the glow that each of his pupils have.

“Hun?”

“yeah, buddo?”

“There’s still a skele-ton I wanna do for you. That smile deserves all the love it can get, after what you did tonight.”

“awwww, you. whatever you wanna do, i won’t tell ya to stop.”

“Great, ‘cause I think I’mma…” Before going on anymore, you find yourself closing the space between your mouth and Sans’ teeth. Gosh, this feels great every time.

There’s a little startled noise from the other side of Sans’ mouth at first, but he immediately warms up to the smooch and returns the favor, cupping the magic bone of his skull around your lips. Without lips of his own, he can’t exactly kiss back the same way, but this warmth emits from his mouth that your soul gladly takes in. It comes in bright sparks, and each time it gives your soul a jolt, you feel more and more pushed to get deeper into it.

While the action goes on, you silently agree to do some leg pretzeling, wrapping your legs around his to bring yourselves as close together as possible. You love your bonefriend, favorite soul, or whatever other term you want to use more than anything else, and you can’t think of anywhere you’d rather be right now than this close to him. Sans is thinking all the same thoughts about you, and as he keeps shuffling his legs and feet around yours, he continues to feel so grateful that someone as warm and pleasant as you stumbled into his life, like he stumbled into yours.

Your head loses track of how much time this is taking, but that doesn’t matter. The two of you are so happy like this, so it’s really easy to keep going on…

…until something decides to pop in and say hello. You start to notice a bit of a warmth on your shorts, and while you don’t do anything at first, it gradually grows warmer, while growing more in size as well. It doesn’t take _rocket_ science to get an idea of what Sans’ magic might be putting together down there, and when it gets to be too much to keep the smooching going, you pull back a bit. It takes a good moment for the two of you to catch your breath, before going on about the obvious.

“…eheh, sorry, ____, you… ya know how that can be. we were getting pretty deep into the spice section.” There’s a hint of a blue glow on his chin, and when you look down, you see that the source is riiiiiiiight over the crotch region of his shorts.

“Pfffff, no worries! The spice section’s fun, there’s nothing po-blah-no about it. Besides, it’d be hard to sleep later if we were chili, anyway.” Those work right into Sans’ funny bone, and you swear that his laughter is making the glow even deeper. What a wholesome person.

“Aheheh, anyway, no worries. It’s not the first time I’ve seen ya stirred up, and even then, it was a skele-ton of fun. Besides, it could be another way to show my congrats.”

“whaddya me- oh- oooooooooh…” He’s quick to notice how intently you’re staring at the glow, and your head has to admit that your mouth might be watering a bit.

“N-Not just for me, of course. You were so great tonight, this could be a real nice way to show you just how much I mean that. A great night of comedy from an even better soul.”

“awwwww, ____. you can totally, heh, do that, if you want. you sure don’t **suck** the air out of the room when you get after it.”

“Pfffff, no, this _mouth_ doesn’t boast at all. May I?” Sans repositions himself on top of the pillow, and you sit down towards his front, resting your hands gently on the top of his shorts.

“yuppers, i’m locked and loaded.”

“Well, not _too_ soon, hun, we’ve got some fun to have first!” Gripping Sans’ shorts and underwear, you slide them down, and once they’re off his legs, you see the source of all that light. His cock’s already looking pretty meaty, from how stirred up you’d gotten from the smooches, and the sight of it gets your own plumbing a bit more stirred up than it’d already been.

…Okay, more than a bit.

“heh, guess it really worked up a fuss. only you can let that fuss out, hun.”

“Pffff, I’ll do my best. Ready?”

“heh, yup. go on ahead.”

“Yay! I’m so, so proud of you, Sans. This is just the _lick_ off the top of the ice cream cone to show that.” Before engulfing Sans’ cock, you decide to give it some smooches first. You take them all along the length, starting on his knob before moving closer to his hips, where you’ve learned is extra sensitive. Each time you smooch it, you can feel more of that magic warmth filling up your body and soul, and the little noises he makes each time never fail to be so, so adorkable.

“nnngh! y-yeah, that’s really good. please keep doin’ that, hun.” You’re happy to oblige, going the other way with the smooches, until you’ve reached his knob again. To give it a little preview of what’s to _come_ , you give his knob a little lick, and when you look back up, you see that your bonefriend’s blushing _really_ deep.

“eheheheh, g-geez, ____, that was a real good taste test. the main course is there, whenever ya wanna d-dig in.” His cheeks are as blue as his hoodie now, which makes it extra clear that you’re doing a great job. You think you’re ready to go all in, so you take a deep breath, keeping your eyesight bouncing between your bonefriend’s face and cock.

“Ready for, whew, the main event?”

“oh, yeah. you’re amazing, ____.”

“ _You’re_ amazing, Sans! I wouldn’t be about to taste test you if I didn’t think that. You’re so wonderful, and hilarious, and kind-hearted, and pure, and have the best smile, and I love you with every bit of my body, and… eheh, yeah.” Sans looks into you, and you swear you can see his pupils light up a bit brighter as his smile raises. It’s enough to make you soul feel like it’s tugging towards his again, and with that kind of feeling, you can’t deny him the suck any longer.

Taking a deep breath, you open wide and lower your head, not waiting at all to get his entire cock in your mouth.

“ah! a-ah, ____, that’s… h-heh, so good already, as always.” You don’t want to keep him from enjoying your tongue, so you make the best eye socket contact you can and give a cheerful thumbs up, which gets him mixed up between laughs and little moans. It’s a feeling of his that you want Sans to get to _ride_ out longer, so you focus back on his dick, sliding your tongue around its length.

The more action Sans’ cock gets, the more the magic that forms it keeps expanding. You’ve had enough spice sections with Sans to know what makes him happiest, so you get into a bit of a bobbing rhythm, while following no pattern at all with the strokes your tongue makes. There’s probably something symbolic in there about the best times being ones with no plans at all.

“g-g-good gosh, ____, that’s so g-good… eheh, i’d ask ya to slow it down, b-but neither of us **really** want that.” He’s right; the feeling of how his cock gradually grows more in your mouth, as well as the intense flavor of blue raspberry that his skeleton magic happens to have, isn’t exactly gonna slow you down anytime soon. Sans keeps making the most adorkable little moan noises as you keep up your work, while his mind races between joke ideas, and feeling _aaaaaaa_ from how good this is.

“m-mmmrf, this is the best thing a bone-r could ever ask for, heh… i love this. i love y-you…” The occasional pun’s there, but Sans isn’t going as rapid fire with them as usual. Every once in a while, you glance up to make sure he’s doing alright, and you’re relieved to see that that’s completely the case. This feeling’s got him so caught up in la la land that the whole world around you two seems to go away.

You’re _his_ special someone! And that special someone wants to do everything they can to make them feel completely loved, as he is! That’s something he adores and treasures every day, and the sauciness of what you’re doing for him right now is just another way of showing that.

“heh, i, eh… i dunno how much longer i’m gonna go. ya r-really are something special, ____. life with you’s the b-best, nnngh…”

Between the love-filled words he’s sharing with you, the little moans, and the slap noises that your lips sliding across Sans’ cock is making, you know you’re starting to get pretty close, too. It’s no surprise, when you know both of you are having such a great time together, and the sights of your bonefriend looking like he’s on cloud nine… no, ten… no, eleven, aren’t gonna make your plumbing escalate any slower.

“o-oh, snapperoo, it’s almost there. do you wanna… y’know…” You eagerly nod your head, wanting every bit of blue raspberry fun that’s about to be shared.

…Well, shared is one way to put it. He sure isn’t getting any of his cum back when it’s down your throat soon.

Eventually, his cock makes enough firm twitches for you to be sure he’s hit the point of no return, and it stirs you up enough to be the same way. He isn’t gonna get to see you do it, but sharing afterwards that you _came_ around to it should make him happy. You start exchanging your own little moans at a quick pace, ready to enjoy some messy love with your favorite person.

“o-ooooh, ah, ____, you’re about to, heheh, b-be the reception d-desk, cause, oh, ngh, nnnnnnngh~!” He can’t keep it in anymore, and with some final, rigid twitches, your mouth is filled with shots of blue raspberry cum. You flash another look up to see how he’s feeling, and the way he’s digging the back of his skull into the pillow means he’s probably up to cloud fourteen or so. The smile, blushing, and little _ooooooohhhhh_ noises are too much…

…too much for your systems to wait any longer, either. Without having to touch your plumbing once, you start cumming, feeling plenty of warm, happy energy flow through your body and soul. It goes on for a bit, getting your cheeks burning as you think again about how much you love living the bonefriend life, before it eventually trails off.

Truth be told, sitting like this probably won’t be the best for your neck if you don’t stop now, so when Sans’ cum finishes trailing off, you pull off of his cock and gulp down what’s left in your mouth. For a minute or so, neither of you know what to really say, so all that comes out is some panting, and the occasional laugh. You eventually realize something he could be using back, though, so you grab the shorts and undies that you’d slid off his legs earlier.

“Need these back?” The blush that Sans had from spice section times turns more into a laughing, loving one, as he agrees and takes the shorts from you, slipping them back on. Without working your new job at the reception desk, as Sans had put it, there’s no point in you sitting so far away, so you crawl your way back to the bed. Your bonefriend slips to his side so he can get a good view of you, and when you lay down, you do the same. The light that now covers his cock quickly dies down, until pretty soon, the only lighting in the room is from the moody lamps nearby.

“so, uh, eheh… before we talk about, y’know, **that** , there’s something i gotta **stream** over you first.” You think it’s another spice joke, but pretty soon, that kind of joke’s the last thing on your mind.

“i was looking over the tag on this mattress before we hopped on. ya know how cheeseglamburgers are made with confetti and sequins?”

“yeah?”

“Three guesses what the mattress is made of.”

....

Your first instinct is to want to throw yourself off of it, before something rips and you get stuck in all of that, but… bonefriend. And it’s honestly pretty comfy. Somehow.

“…Huh. Guess our sex really is a party.” Sans should’ve known to expect a counterstrike from you that soon. He laughs pretty hysterically, before scooching closer and resting his head over your shoulder.

“that was so much fun. if ya were wanting to give me something real special for my show, you sure did.”

“Awwwww, glad it wasn’t too _tongue_ in cheek. You deserved all that, and we’ll have that rockin’ party to enjoy tomorrow. Papyrus didn’t give me any hints, so I don’t have any beans to spill.”

“no worries. i took care of the spilling.” You giggle, and he giggles back. The best feedback loop in the world.

“we can, uh, go clean up in a few, and enjoy some undernet or somethin’ before the food gets here. guess dinner’s actually **comin’** after dessert tonight. some cuddly time sounds real good first, though. you’ve called me your superstar all day, but you’re my superstar, too.”

Welp, guess your cheeks weren’t done warming up yet tonight.

“We can be superstars together, then. The superest of stars. C’mere, hun.” Sans brings his head off your shoulder and in front of your face, which you use for some more forehead rubs. You’d give some smooches, but with your teeth not brushed yet, that’d make for a pretty sticky situation. The two of you keep up with it for a bit, before just holding yourselves together, forehead to forehead.

“Love you, Sans. Proud of you now and forever.”

“love ya, too, hun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story! It means a skele-ton to me, and I hope you have a sanstastic day.


End file.
